


The Pin Drops

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, Grinding, Multi, St. Patrick's Day, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Valentine's Day, and Alex couldn't be more bitter. </p><p>aka Alex is sad, John is sad, Hercules can dance, and Lafayette does some Stuff™</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pin Drops

Alex is curled up in a ball in his bed, which is now in its original place of pressed against the opposite wall from Lafayette's. He's been trying to go to sleep for hours now, wanting to block out as much of today as he can.  
  
Today is Valentine's Day, and Alex couldn't be more bitter.  
  
He had planned to meet up with Lafayette, Hercules, and John and stay inside eating candy, but Lafayette cancelled as they had a date.  
  
A _date_. Alex wants to cry just thinking about it. Lafayette has always been beautiful, Alex knows that. He knows that Lafayette flirts with a lot of people because they're attractive enough to get away with it. Alex just thought that maybe, _maybe_ , Lafayette had felt the same way about their best friends as Alex had. Alex thought that maybe Lafayette would want to spend this day with them.  
  
Alex thinks that he was stupid to think that.  
  
He wants to leave their dorm, but he has nowhere else to go but Hercules' and both him and John have stood him up so he really doesn't want to be there right now, so he stays put. He swears that if Lafayette comes back and tells Alex every detail of how great their date went, he's going to break down.  
  
Lafayette doesn't come back dying to tell Alex about their date.  
  
Lafayette doesn't come back alone.  
  
Alex jumps when the door busts open. Lafayette isn't standing, their legs instead wrapped around their date's waist. The guy turns so that he could collapse onto Lafayette's bed with Lafayette lying on top of him.  
  
Neither of them have noticed Alex lying there.  
  
Alex panics, his mind is on overdrive. He feels trapped, enclosed in the space he's not supposed to be in. Watching something he was never supposed to see. He rushes out of the room, not caring if Lafayette suddenly decided to care at all about his presence or not. He runs to Hercules' dorm before he can think about it, knocking on the door as hard as he can until his knuckles ache. Hercules answers the door, clearly distressed. His face drops when he sees him.  
  
"We were supposed to go candy shopping with you today," Hercules whispers when he sees Alex's tear stained face.  
  
"Can I come in?" Alex asks instead of commenting on what Hercules said. Hercules doesn't open the door, his eyes dart quickly to the direction of his bed. Hercules looks back at Alex, nodding as he opens the door.  
  
"Sorry for ditching you, Alex," John says through his tears from where he's sitting on Hercules' bed. Alex can feel his heart break just at the look in his eyes.  
  
"It's fine. What happened to you?" John grins.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Alex smiles at him, but quickly fades as he remembers the reason he came here in the first place.  
  
"Lafayette had a date that they decided to bring home. I didn't want to be there for it," He explains, wiping tears from his eyes. John sighs, throwing his head back, thudding against the wall.  
  
"I didn't think my day could get any worse," He mutters.  
  
"You could explain how it got bad in the first place," Alex suggests. Hercules points to him.  
  
"True," he agrees. John groans, thrashing his legs.  
  
"I just got upset about some stuff that I'd rather not talk about," John explains, covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Hey, that's fine. Don't ever feel like you have to tell us anything that you don't want to," Alex says. John nods, sliding down his bed and lying there. He moves over in the bed, holding his arm out for Alex to climb under next to him.  
  
Hercules sleeps on the floor that night.  
  
\---  
  
That night wasn't even vaguely referenced again until Saint Patrick's Day. It's been vividly remembered by all parties, but not spoken of. Alex sometimes wishes that they would talk about it, that maybe once they do they could sort everything out and have the long awaited foursome that Alex maybe dreams about a lot sometimes maybe.  
  
Why the Schuylers throw a bigger party for this holiday than they do for New Year's Alex has no idea, but he's learned not to question them. He walks into their house, the feather boa Lafayette forced him to wear tickling his chin. Lafayette's hand is wrapped loosely around his wrist, making Alex hyperaware of everything around him. The Schuyler sisters are nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'm genuinely afraid," Hercules says when a guy drenched in what smelled like beer runs past them screaming.  
  
"Come on Hercules, live a little," Lafayette tells him. They let go of Alex's wrist, pulling Hercules by the hand and into the crowd. John and Alex follow, never knowing what exactly is going to happen when Lafayette tries to show them what exactly they're missing in life.  
  
What they're missing apparently seems to be the joys of getting drunk and dancing with each other in a mildly sexual way. Alex is light headed from the constant jump in between the two. He wonders if the woman he spilled the drink on when Lafayette decided to grind their hips together that one time has forgiven him yet. Probably not.  
  
Alex is bouncing up and down with John now, not really listening to anything but the sound of his own heart pounding in his chest when Lafayette gasps. Both John and Alex stop, looking over to them.  
  
Hercules is dancing, but it's not just the bouncing that Alex and John were doing or the rhythmic wiggling that they were all doing earlier. This is actual dancing, almost like it was choreographed. It's professional, the way he moves. Lafayette is just standing there, examining him, and then they jump in too. They move together, Hercules adapting his movements to incorporate Lafayette into the dance he's doing.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink," John yells to Alex, voice scratchy. Alex nods, not taking his eyes off of Lafayette and Hercules.  
  
Hercules spins Lafayette around and pulls them chest to chest, not leaving a centimeter of space for any mixed message to pass through. They're both panting, Hercules more so than Lafayette. Lafayette stares at Hercules, eyes wide. Their shuddering breaths expel themselves from their lungs forcefully, coming out shallow and afraid.  
  
"C-Careful, Hercules, or else you're going to start giving me ideas," Lafayette says, trying to be snide but just coming off as scared. Hercules laughs anyway.  
  
"Judging by your Valentine's Day activities, I'm pretty sure you already have quite a few ideas," Hercules yells over the music, and Alex swears that he's going to faint. Lafayette steps away.  
  
The pin has been dropped. The pin the size of fucking Jupiter has been dropped from where it was seemingly being held in between Hercules and Lafayette's chests. Alex is going to die here.  
  
"I regret that night," Lafayette sighs, looking at the ground.  
  
"Why? Did he hurt you?" Hercules asks, looking at Lafayette. Lafayette is quick to protest, head shaking frantically. They put their hand on Hercules' chest, trying desperately to get Hercules to relaxe and give them the time to explain.  
  
"No, it's just," they trail off, looking between Hercules and Alex.  
  
"What?" Hercules asks, leaning forward as to not miss whatever they're about to say. Lafayette turns to Hercules, the sigh they let out turning into a laugh. Hercules and Alex glance at each other, confused.  
  
"I regret it because he wasn't you, Alex, or John," Lafayette says. They make a clicking sound with their tongue, walking off into the crowd and out of sight.  
  
"Holy shit," Alex says to Hercules, eyebrows shot up. Hercules nods frantically, too shocked to allow himself to speak. Alex is shoved forward by John throwing an arm around his shoulder, chugging whatever he poured into his red plastic cup.  
  
"So," he crushes the now empty cup in his hand, "what'd I miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> haHAHA making out and making mistakes was the first part of the Established Angst Pentateuch where they KNOW but they don't do anything abt it until the last one so,,,,get ready,,,


End file.
